Different
by ThisIsAllIWrite
Summary: Sollux barges in on Karkat only to discover that the Cancer has been keeping quite a secret from everyone. SolKar, lactation. More warnings inside. Mature.


A/N: For a prompt on the Homestuck kink meme. I really enjoyed writing this one!

**Warnings:** Tentabulges/nooks, male breasts, lactation, consumption of breast milk, and of course some glorious Sol/Kar

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is an idle troll!  
>twinArmageddons: KK get back here, we aren't fiinii2ed yet!<p>

Karkat couldn't bring himself to continue typing his argument. The last few posts were ill-worded and carried little verbal weight, all signs of his distraction. He had abandoned his keyboard a few minutes before to lean on the table and gently rub his chest. The binding had been getting especially tight the last few days, and the ache was becoming unbearable.

There was no use in prolonging his suffering. He logged out of Trollian and began snooping around his room. Where the hell had he put that damned thi-

Ha! Blindly searching hands hit the cold metal of his bucket while digging through a pile of junk behind his recuperacoon. It would not be serving its intended purpose today, but it happened to function perfectly as a receptacle in this covert operation, and it was very easy to clean afterward.

Quickly stopping to turn the lock on his door, he headed for his chair and removed his shirt. Even the brush of the fabric against him was irritating, but it would be over soon enough.

With that offending layer of cloth gone, one more remained. The binding was black, but it was so very taught that close inspection would reveal flecks of grey skin showing out from between crossed fibers. It was all one piece, which took away the risk of it popping loose while he wore it, but meant it was harder to remove.

He slid his fingers under the shoulder straps and firmly tugged upward, earning him only a few short inches of freedom, along with a tiny twinge of pain in his underarms. Grinding his teeth, the troll yanked the thing again, and this time it slid up far enough for the sides to slide over his arms. From there he managed to shimmy out of its grip rather easily, and sat back to softly massage his sore chest.

Karkat stared down as he ran his fingers over his carefully hidden secrets. His breasts weren't exceptionally big, but they were sizable enough to be easily noticed if he went around without binding on. When they first began developing it had disturbed him, but a quick internet search revealed that it was a known, though uncommon anomaly affecting a small percentage of male trolls.

Uncommon or not, he knew unless he kept such a thing hidden, he'd never hear the fucking end of it. Especially from his so-called friends.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things, though. He placed the bucket in his lap, leaning over it as he positioned his fingers on one of his nipples. Carefully, he placed his thumb and forefinger above one another, with the sensitive tissue barely grasped between them. During some trial and error sessions, he'd learned that pinching down was the absolute worse thing he could attempt when needing to be milked. He was trying to relieve his discomfort, not cause more.

A relaxed sigh worked its way out of his throat as he began rolling his hand back against his chest. The liquid was light pink and came out in small spurts, making a dull "pat" sound as it hit the metal bottom of his pail. He'd never really paid attention to just how much he produced each time, and was in the process of blindly guessing this sessions yield when his train of thought was interrupted by a sharp crackle of electric energy and the pop of his lock.

_Fucking shit!_

"Okay, what the fuck wath that about?" Sollux impatiently barged in, head full of material to counter anything his friend could throw out at him. "That wath juth imatu-"

Counter anything except _what he was seeing in front of him_.

Karkat had dropped the bucket the moment the door was kicked in, and now scrambled to position his knees in front of his body to hide himself. It was too late, Sollux had definitely gotten an eye full considering that his jaw was still slack.

"Did you ever take one fucking moment to mull the idea over in your think pan that _maybe_I had better things to do than throw vividly-constructed tantrums at a bumbling, lisping fuckass all day?" His voice was cracking, and a dark red glow was creeping across his face and ears. Damn it, he couldn't even create his usual verbal flourish to hide his sheer mortification behind.

The gemini's mouth finally managed to close, and his eyes trailed from Karkat's body down to the spilled contents on the floor. His face was a burning yellow, and he seemed to swallow hard as he stared at the carpet, or was that just Karkat's imagination?

There was a click as the door closed for the first time in what felt like years.

But Sollux was still standing in his room.

"Tho-"

"Get the fuck out," this time his voice was in shambles, sharp and uneven like broken glass.

"_Thow them to me_." Undeterred, Sollux started forward towards the smaller troll with his arms outstretched. Karkat mouthed an "Oh fuck no" as he attempted to bolt from the spot, but his voice box failed to translate the motion into audio. His escape attempt was thwarted when the taller troll launched forward, pinning the cancer to the back of his computer chair, nearly toppling them both.

Karkat would have none of it, and flailed about kicking and lashing at Sollux with the claws on his feet, and this time they _did_ go toppling, rather painfully, into an awkward pile on the carpet.

"Get your hands off me before I _bite them off_."

Whoa. He said that in such a serious voice that it was almost like he meant it. Sollux grinned, eye level with Karkat's neck, and fingers resting around the two lumps on his chest. He probed them gently and rolled a nipple between his fingers, fascinated, while his friend snarled and thrashed beneath him.

"That fucking hurts, gogdammit!"

"Ith it becauth you're in heat? I mean, you kept thith much a thecret, how do I know you're even male at all?" He began massaging the tit, grin on the verge of falling right off his face.

Karkat's mouth was full of stinging retorts, but when he felt the familiar squeezing motion they began to die away. How the fuck did Sollux find the perfect technique on accident?

"Oh, dude." The yellow blood stared, eyes alight in interest, at the drops of milk that dribbled from the tip of the nipple. "So thath what you were doing with the bucket."

"If you fucking blab to anyone," Karkat hissed between his teeth, his face and ears a burning red, "I swear to go-"

"Can I tathe it?"

"... Gog." He worked his hands out of the tangle of their bodies and laid his palms against his forehead. Why didn't Sollux just run and tell everyone like a normal person would have done?

"Come on, pleath?"

When Karkat didn't answer, he kneaded his fingers until milk was dripping down the others stomach. There was a subtle twitch from Karkat's body, barely enough to be noticeable, but it _was _noticable.

Sollux smiled widely, and decided that he did not want to wait for permission. His head sunk down, and his lips curled tightly around the perky pink bud that his fingertips had suddenly abandoned. With care to avoid his teeth, he squeezed and sucked at it eagerly, earning a draw of the hot, creamy liquid.

Oh gog, it was so _good_. A noise of delight and elation escaped him, and suddenly his hands were not content to lay dormant by his side and began to feel out the soft curves of the troll's chest, and the contrasting sharp edges of the rest of his body.

"Fucking fetishist... Trilling? Are you shitting me?" Karkat tried to hide behind his verbal blanket again, but his tone of voice wavered and dipped. The low rumble of Sollux's chest was sucking the rage right out of him, but the guy's fucking mouth was making him squirm. The roaming fingers only made this worse, and when one hand raised to cup his hand and began to touch and lavish a rounded horn he had to bite his tongue.

It drove him crazy in all sorts of manner, the way that the Gemini seemed to dive into this like he'd done it one thousand times prior. Like he had sucked the knowledge of exactly how and where to touch him, the mutant, right out of thin air.

But right now, Sollux was sucking more than secrets out of the air. His tongue was now roughly running and twisting around a swollen teat, and he'd found a better method for pulling it into his mouth and nursing it. It was no longer a source of distraction for Karkat, but had turned into a powerful surge of exhilaration that made his head roll back on his shoulders and his body shift.

"You like thith?"

He was wearing a shit-eating grin, milk trailing down his lips, and Karkat knotted his fingers around two of those pointed horns before pulling him back down.

"Don't you dare stop..."

Sollux didn't comply, and pushed himself up reluctantly. There was no pause between the moment he tore away and the moment that Karkat began to throw a hissyfit.

"Fucker!" Claws dug into Sollux's shirt and yanked, but the troll's thin body slipped right out of it, and all Karkat got was a fistful of limp cloth. Before he could lash out again, a hand shot out and pushed him back down.

"Relakth! I'm not leaving!" The words barely reached Karkat's ears, and would have been discarded entirely had he not suddenly noticed that the hand holding him down had just relocated, and was now working the button loose on his pants. Besides his flushed appearance, there were no visible signs of his arousal- but Karkat could most definitely feel his bulge, half unsheathed, rubbing against the back side of his zipper.

And from the way Sollux was moving and breathing, Karkat was sure he could feel the exact same thing happening in his own cloth prison.

His pants weren't so much removed as they were nearly ripped off his body, and the other troll's clothing followed suit and were strewn wherever without care as they returned to their activities.

Now that there were no barriers between them, every touch of ashen skin against ashen skin felt like a lick of delicious fire across their nerve endings. Sollux's arms snaked around Karkat's middle and settled his mouth on the other, as-of-yet untouched, breast, lightly drawing his tongue around it. Karkat shuddered quietly, a noise that devolved into a low rumble when his bulge started to take a life of its own and lightly touch at the Gemini's lower stomach, looking for another to wind and writhe against.

Sollux, however, had another plan. One of his lanky arms withdrew from the form under him and reached between them to play with Karkat's length as he rested his lips on a swollen nipple. He could feel the Cancer's breath hitch, and then the life suddenly spring to his muscles as his legs kicked and claws scratched at the ground. The tentacle tightly coiled around his hand, slick and hot, and thankfully distracted enough to leave Sollux's own bulge up to its own business.

Right now, that business was rubbing and probing Karkat's now exposed nook.

"_Fuck_." Favored curses slipped from red-tinted lips, and he couldn't resist rocking himself against the light, curious touches. "Gogdamn, don't do that without telling me."

The only retort he got was the tightening of lips and fingers, and his head fell back with a quiet gasp. Deep red was mixing with dark yellow as Sollux toyed and pressed gently into him, the rich orange fluid dripping quietly to the floor and smearing under them. Karkat's nook was small, but with every stroke and suck it would contract and then widen to accept a little more of the tapered tip of Sollux's bulge.

Distracted, his mouth was being careless, and he briefly shifted to lap spilled milk from Karkat's breast and stomach. He savored both the thick taste, and the way the troll's muscles quivered under his tongue every time it hit burning skin.

"Kk," he spoke quietly against him in a deep, growling voice between drags of his tongue, "ith it okay to keep going?"

Without hesitation, fingers entwined in his hair and then around his horns, dragging him back up to chest level while the tentacle in his hand throbbed. Legs were lifted and settled further apart, and sweet holy fuck Sollux could swear Karkat was actually pulling him inside now.

Leverage. He needed leverage before they both ended up rolling across the floor. The arm curled under Karkat's body slid its way out, fingers digging into the thinly padded floor beside him. His other wrist twisted to the side and slipped from the grip of the Cancer's slicked bulge to do the same, and the action was immediately met with incoherent, angered rambling. The rant didn't didn't so much as pause when he began driving into him- instead, it seamlessly switched pitch to pure vocal encouragement.

Oh, Sollux wished his head wasn't being held down by those thin-yet-powerful arms, because he was sure Karkat's expression was simply priceless. Head thrown back, face contorted while a stream of mangled words, most likely expletives, continuously pouring out. And those lovely, thin fingers grasping needfully at whatever they could- currently Sollux's own hair. But, beautiful as the thought was, it was lost to oblivion half a second later when something tight and deliciously hot coiled around the base of his bulge and _FUCK_-

The Gemini's body trembled, thin yellow-tinted precum dripping from between his thighs and his mouth ceasing its ministrations. They were entangled, and the whole of Karkat's length was frantically undulating against his own. What wasn't being roughly, maddeningly caressed by the smaller troll was now writhing and pumping within him of its own accord.

It was nearly too gogdamned much. Sollux could barely move, barely _breathe_, in the middle of this sensational assault. Only after sharp claws began deeply grazing his scalp did he realize he still had a tit in his mouth and hands on his arms. Fuck rolling over, those hands flew back to the Cancer's body- one to tweak and torture a matching breast, and the other to jerk the base of Karkat's bulge until the fucker painted the floor red.

Shrill, rasping cries rang in his ears the moment those fingers made contact with skin, but it was nothing compared to the sound that shot through the air when the yellow-blood maneuvered his tongue, pulling in the well-abused nipple once more to knead it hard against the roof of his mouth. His reward was a swallow of that hot, sweet milk, and an earful of something akin to a strangled howl- both of which he eagerly drank in, still craving more.

Karkat thrashed and hungrily gulped air between wordless shouts of euphoria, his back curling off the ground. His nails tore into Sollux's neck and shoulders, taking no heed of the blood already smeared over his hands. There was no coherent thought left in his head, just a bright haze and a squirming, burning mass of gnawing tensity that spread from his skull to his toes. Every defined twitch of Sollux's hips, hard pull of lips drawn taught on his breast, incessant draw of fingers curling around his burning arousal and _RED_-

The channel pulsing around Sollux was already narrow and constrictive, but it quickly escalated into a a writhing, nearly painful tightness that squeezed him in rapid little waves. Half-formed words and curses spilled out of him against red-flushed skin as he tried desperately to move and feel more of that nearly frictionless pressure sliding around him.

As much as he would have loved to, even if he happened to be eye-level with Karkat that very moment, his vision was contorting so terribly that he wouldn't have been able to see the red-blooded troll's blissful snarl as he succumbed to his wordless orgasm. But holy fuck, he sure as _hell_felt the hot rush of genetic material as it flowed around his bulge, and just the mere sensation sent sharp, trembling stabs of ecstasy through his groin a blinding flash of blue-red light to his head.

Sollux managed only a few futile jerks of his hips before his own trembling body forcefully stiffened, and viscous mustard-yellow ejaculate spilled down between his legs and onto the carpet. For a brief moment he lost the feeling in his hands, and blindly groped and clung to Karkat as he rode out the still-crashing waves of pleasure coursing through his muscles.

Slowly, over the course of a few moments that were drawn out into fuzzy-edged eons, Karkat's bulge finally uncoiled itself enough to let the Gemini ease out of him. There was a gush of candy red from the Cancer's nook when the tip slipped out, and it joined the mess that had smeared and stained the floor underneath them. Any thought of cleanup was far from either of their minds as they laid together, gradually easing their breaths.

Karkat was the first one to open his eyes, though they remained mostly lidded and glossy. Sollux was starting to get heavy laying on his chest like that, and he forcefully rolled him off, grimacing at the dark yellow blood that was drying on his claws and fingers.

"Oh for fuck's..." He closed his eyes and shook his head, not even bothering to finish his words. Sprawled out on the floor naked next to someone he didn't even share a quadrant with, dripping with cooling genetic material, with his tits exposed and thoroughly milked dry. How much more awkward could it get?

"Hmph." Sollux grinned beside him, eyes admiring the remnants of red that were slowly fading from the other troll's face. "You are theriouthly a cute fuck, you know?"

"Oh just shut the fuck up." Karkat shoved his hand in the Gemini's face and turned over to face the other direction.

For nearly a minute, the only sounds in the room were their slowed, collective breaths. But at last Sollux made to push himself up, and sat to regard the large stain that was settling into the carpet. Swirls and splotches of yellows, oranges, and Karkat's distinct bright, tangy red. He could still taste the pink cream in his mouth, and licked his lips in delight as he stared at what he could see of Karkat's gently sloping chest.

As if reading the yellow-blood's mind, the Cancer shot him a very serious glare from over his shoulder.

"I don't care how much it appeases your sick, demented fantasies- you _can not_ fucking tell _anyone_ about these."

With a wide, amused grin, Sollux nodded in agreement.

"Ethpethially Equiuth, right?"


End file.
